


Good Morning

by EternalElegy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, JunHiyo Day 6/14/2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalElegy/pseuds/EternalElegy
Summary: The Eden dakimakuras were created to draw in profits, but it also had an unintended effect on Jun and Hiyori's relationship one morning.
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Good Morning

The Eden dakimakura covers were raking in a tonne of profit like Ibara had expected, but Jun didn’t realise that it had another unintended effect. His boyfriend Hiyori had the nerve to buy a dakimakura cover of  _ himself _ of all people, though he supposed that with the way he always posed in front of the mirror dramatically and blabbed on and on, he definitely loved himself. Jun knew that that kind of self-love and the romantic love Hiyori had for him was a bit different, but the events of one morning seemed to prove otherwise.

Jun awoke facing the ceiling as usual. Usually, Hiyori was either in the same position or facing him, but today, Hiyori was facing away from him, hugging the dakimakura of himself as if that pillow was his true lover and Jun was some side person that Hiyori didn’t really love all that much. Judging from the amount of sunlight peeking through the curtains, it was fairly early in the morning and Jun knew how annoying Hiyori got when he didn’t get his beauty sleep, but this was causing his frustration levels to rise a lot higher than he thought. Was he jealous of that dumb body pillow? Of course. As stupid as it was, that didn’t stop him from getting onto all fours and yanking the object out of Hiyori’s arms, tossing it somewhere across the room.

“What is it, Jun-kun?” Hiyori was irritated at being suddenly woken up, just as Jun expected.   
“Why are you hugging that thing anyway?”   
“It’s so soft and comfortable…” Hiyori groaned, pulling the blanket above his head. “Why did you wake me up… I’m going back to sleep...”   
“I’m burning it.”   
“No, don’t!” Jun was half-joking; he wasn’t particularly intent on setting the object on fire, but he still wanted to dispose of it in some way. Hiyori’s desperate reaction only riled up Jun further and when Hiyori got up to save the object from harm, Jun grabbed both of Hiyori’s wrists, pinning them down beside his head.   
“Don’t you think it’s awfully rude to be hugging a body pillow when your boyfriend is sleeping right beside you~?” Jun leaned in, his face close enough to Hiyori’s that he could feel his Hiyori’s breath.

“Oh, I understand now! You’re jealous?”   
“Of course I’m jealous! Goddamn, why did you even buy it? Am I not good enough for you?”   
“But you’re not always there, you know! What if I get lonely because you’re coming back late from work?” Hiyori whined.   
“I’m right here, Ohii-san! It’s not like I’m away at work right now.” Jun was exasperated to say the least. “Do you need me to stop training at the gym so that I can be softer to hug?”   
“You’re perfect just because you’re you, Jun-kun!”   
“Then why are you hugging that body pillow instead of me?”

“I wanted to see what you’re like when you’re jealous!”    
“What.” Jun blinked.   
“I’ve never seen you jealous before and I was curious!”   
“Is that it.”   
“Yes!”   
“Why am I dating this idiot…”   
“But you fell for it!”

Jun sighed, releasing Hiyori’s wrists, and he settled back down on his side of the bed.    
“Why did you want to see me jealous?”   
“Because I thought you’d be cute, and I was right!”   
“Just don’t do it again, okay?”   
“Mhm!” From the way Hiyori grinned and nodded, Jun guessed that this wasn’t going to be the last time something like this was going to happen, but there was nothing that he could do to stop Hiyori.

Jun snuggled up to Hiyori, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.   
“You’re just like Bloody Mary when she wants attention!”   
“Shut up, I’m not a dog.”    
“You might not be a dog, but I’m still your owner!” Hiyori petted Jun’s head. 

“Can you shut up for a moment?” Jun would have been lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy being petted, but Hiyori was teasing him and there were many times like these when he wished for Hiyori to just stop talking. Fortunately he got his wish, but Hiyori only stayed silent for a literal minute before that annoying mouth of his opened again.   
“There there… I’m sorry that I chose a body pillow of myself over you. Cheer up, okay? I promise I’ll-”

That did it. Something inside Jun snapped and he rose up, positioning himself over Hiyori again before he dived down for a kiss, their mouths connecting with such precision that it was as if their lips were built for each other.    
“Mmph!” Hiyori made a muffled noise as he was caught by surprise before he was swept up in the moment, wrapping his arms around Jun’s shoulders. Jun used one hand to keep himself in position while he used the other to run through Hiyori’s impossibly soft hair, and remembering how he had washed it yesterday while they showered together. It dawned on Jun that no one else in the world was going to be able to touch Hiyori like this, and a warm feeling grew in his chest when he thought about how Hiyori was his and his alone.

Hiyori deepened the kiss by introducing his tongue and Jun was very happy to oblige, and Jun felt Hiyori’s embrace tighten as he hummed in satisfaction. Jun moved free hand down, caressing Hiyori’s cheek, savouring the feeling of skin that was also impossibly soft after years of careful treatment. As Jun drew circles with his thumb, Hiyori released Jun, only to rub Jun’s shoulders. Even though his boyfriend was by no means skilful at massages, being handled like this still felt good if only because Hiyori was doing it, and Jun couldn’t stop a groan at the back of his throat because the combination of this and the kiss was slowly turning his brain into mush. Both of them were panting as they separated for air, a string of saliva forming as they did so. 

“You’re so cute, Jun-kun.” Hiyori’s smile was soft and tender as he looked up at Jun with a blush on his features. An arrow went straight through Jun’s heart and he didn’t stop himself from kissing Hiyori again; Hiyori was cute and it annoyed Jun that he could use his cuteness as some kind of weapon against him. If his boyfriend was doing this because he wanted attention, it was definitely working, and he could feel Hiyori smile into the kiss as he reached up to hold Jun’s head in position. Jun didn’t mind this at all, in fact he wanted this moment to last as long as possible too, and when he tilted his head to get a better angle, Hiyori groaned, egging him on.

Jun tried to intensify the kiss but Hiyori beat him to it. Another thing that annoyed him greatly was Hiyori’s skill as a kisser; they had been dating for some time so there were plenty of opportunities for practice, but every single time, Hiyori was one step ahead of him. Jun wanted to be able to reduce Hiyori into a panting, blushing and dazed mess, but every time he tried, he was always the victim of it, and then Hiyori would tease him to hell and back about it and Jun could do nothing but sit there and take it. While it hurt his pride a little, being on the receiving end felt good too and Jun didn’t want to complain too much about it, otherwise Hiyori might really threaten to stop kissing him and Jun didn’t want that.

They broke for air again, but this time, Hiyori wrapped his arms around Jun and pulled him down. It might have made for a great romantic scene if Jun had some warning, but he didn’t and he ended up awkwardly crashing into Hiyori, his face almost colliding with his.   
“Ow! Jun-kun, stop crushing me!”   
“It’s your fault for dragging me down like this, Ohii-san.” Jun shot back and rolled off Hiyori.   
“Why do you have to be so heavy…”   
“You’re heavy too.”   
“But you can carry me and I can’t, so you have no right to complain!”   
“Our weights are exactly the same, you know.”   
“Fine, you win.” Hiyori huffed, pouting.

The line of conversation ended there and Jun went to hug Hiyori again.   
“Cuddle me.” Jun pressed his face into Hiyori’s arm.   
“What’s the magic word, Jun-kun?” Hiyori knew exactly how to annoy Jun in the worst ways possible, and Jun wondered why he was in love with Hiyori when just being around him sometimes drove him insane.   
“ _ Please _ .”    
“Good boy.” Hiyori turned to face Jun, kissing his forehead before pulling him closer. 

“You’re not allowed to hug that damn body pillow when I’m around, got it?” Jun spoke into Hiyori’s chest.   
“Wait, you’re not going to burn it?”   
“Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder. I’m going to burn it.”   
“No! Bad Jun-kun! If you do I’ll buy another one!”   
“... Hey, Ohii-san.”   
“Hmm?”   
“You’re only allowed to keep a body pillow if it’s of me.”

“But Jun-kun, why would I keep a body pillow of you if the real you exists?” Jun was convinced that Hiyori was excessively using his name because he liked the sound of it, or saying it brought him some form of satisfaction, or a combination of both. Either way, it annoyed Jun to some degree, but it was also somehow endearing that it brought joy to Hiyori.   
“The real you exists too, why do you want to keep a body pillow of yourself?”   
“Because I want to hug myself!”   
“If you love yourself more than you love me, then we’re breaking up right now.”   
“Nooo!! Don’t break up with me, Jun-kun!” Hiyori hugged Jun tighter as if he really was about to go somewhere else. Jun laughed at Hiyori’s reaction.   
“That’s payback for what you did to me earlier.”

Jun realised how safe and warm he felt in Hiyori’s arms, and the comfort of it all was making him sleepy.   
“... Hey, Jun-kun.” Hiyori asked, his voice lowering so that it was almost a whisper.   
“What is it?”   
“Can we stay like this for a while?”  
“You don’t have to ask.” They had some time before they had to get up, after all, so Jun was happy to sleep a little more and he was sure that Hiyori felt the same way.

  
“Good morning, Jun-kun.”   
“Good morning, Ohii-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy JunHiyo Day.
> 
> This piece was inspired by this particular artwork: https://twitter.com/nyasden/status/1271574177846382595?s=20  
> I would like to give my thanks to the artist for giving me this particular idea.


End file.
